Picture
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson and Mariah are have both done things that they are not proud of... will they be forgiven? Better yet, will they forgive themselves?


Hello everybody^_^ okay... Pixie and Jock are still not back... *cries*  
  
Vern: oh be quiet. She'll be back in a bit. In the mean time, let's enjoy the peace and quiet...  
  
Dusk: I must agree with my-  
  
Ami: BOYFRIEND!!! VERN AND DUSK, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-  
  
Dusk: Shinigami doesn't own Beyblade, or the song 'Picture' by 'Kid Rock' and 'Cheryl Crow'. Also, she will not be able to talk for about an hour due to the fact that she's unconscious.  
  
'Lyrics'  
Picture  
(Tyson's POV)  
He sat in the bar of the hotel that she was staying in, deciding whether or not to go up to see her. Once again, he sighed and decided no...  
  
'Livin' my life in a slow hell'  
  
He looked around the cheap place, and noticed a few prostitutes and hookers lounging around at some tables, and one of them caught his eye. He walked up to the girl.  
  
"How much?" he asked, sitting softly in a chair across from her; he looked her over. She had dark hair that had to have been dyed pink that fell just below her shoulders, her eyes were a soft brown, and she was wear a strapy little pink outfit.  
  
"Hundred bucks for the night," they girl purred, getting up to show him to her room. "Follow me."  
  
'Different girl every night at the hotel'  
  
He followed her up, remembering the other girls who had lead them to their rooms every night that he would be here, instead out there... he couldn't risk seeing her...  
  
They were soon in her room, and she led him to the small mini bar.  
  
"Help yourself," she purred like she had earlier. "I'll be back in a minute..." and she headed off to what must have been the bedroom.  
  
'I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days'  
  
He reached in and pulled out his preferred drink; whisky. Sighing, he sat down and gulped down some of it. He smelt the familiar smell of cocaine, since it had been in the other hookers' rooms as well...  
'Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky'  
  
It was over and done with; he had slept with yet another women instead of her... and he hated himself...  
  
"God, I miss you," he whispered to the air. "But after what I've been doing, I don't really deserve you, do I?"  
  
'Wish I had a good girl to miss me'  
  
"Nope," he answered himself. "I'll never deserve you; I didn't deserve you to begin with... you're a picture of perfection... I'm a bloody little martial artist that happened to catch your eye..."  
  
He pulled out his wallet, in search of the hundred bucks that he had to give to the un named hooker, when he saw her picture.  
  
'Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways'  
  
He quickly pulled it out of the wallet, and looked over her smiling features... she was... ethereal...  
  
Her almond gold eyes sparkled with excitement, and her long pink hair flowed freely behind her, having escaped the pink ribbon which she held in her hand. She was wearing her normal attire, and in the back round, he could just make out the stretch of beach that they had been on...  
  
"Mariah," he breathed; he closed his eyes as he folded the picture over, and reached over to his pants to slip them into their pockets. "I don't deserve you..."  
  
'I put your picture away'  
  
A tear slowly made its way down his cheek, as he curled up, his mind wandering...  
  
"Why did it have to be this way?" he asked himself, sobbing. "Why couldn't you have just told those guys that you weren't up for it? Oh yeah, I remember, you were drunk, and you weren't thinking..."  
  
He broke down, mourning her even more...  
  
'Sat down and cried the day'  
  
He got out of the bed, and debated whether of not to take her picture out to look at it, just once. Then he looked at the hooker that he had spent the night with, and decided against it.  
  
"One thing with all these girls," he murmured to himself, pulling his clothes on. "Is that they all resemble her... god, I'm pathetic..."  
  
He put the money on the pillow next to her, and started out the door.  
  
'I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her'  
  
He walked down the hallway, and chose the stairs instead of the elevator. He slowly walked down, each step taking forever, echoing in his ears for eternity. More tears glistened down his face.  
  
'I put your picture away, sat down and cried today'  
  
He remembered his act for the thousandth time that minute, and knew that he would never, should never be forgiven... but he missed her so much...  
  
'I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her'  
(Mariah's POV)  
She phoned his number yet again, hoping that this time, he'd pick up...  
  
*Ring* once...  
  
*Ring* twice...  
  
*Rin-* YES!! Someone picked up...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Mariah. Is Tyson there?"  
  
"Oh, hello Mariah," it must have been Grandpa. "Sorry, but Tyson is out; just like last night and the night before. Try coming over in the morning, he seems to dread going out in the day now, and will start training at the crack of dawn."  
  
"Oh," she said; the sorrow evident on her voice. "Alright, maybe I'll drop by tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" he asked, almost unbelievably. "Tyson will be glad to hear it, and it's been awhile since I've seen you girl."  
  
"Yeah, well," she thought quickly. "I have to go. Bye."  
  
"Bye" and she hung up, not wanting to listen to anything else.  
  
'I called you last night in the hotel'  
  
She remembered everyone's replies when she asked where he was yesterday, and the day before. They all told her that they didn't know; not that she thought about it, quite hastily.  
  
"They all might know," she murmured, sitting up on the hotel bed. "But why won't they tell me?"  
  
'Everyone knows but they wont tell'  
  
She remembered all their faces; the weak smiles that did nothing to comfort her. Telling her that they knew exactly where he was, but didn't want her to know. Telling her that *she* didn't want to know...  
  
'But their half hearted smiles tell me  
  
Somethin' just ain't right'  
  
It had just been to long, and she missed him... missed his touch, his smell, his smile... god, she needed him.........  
  
"Come off it Mariah," she whispered to herself, as she got up and slowly walked to the mini bar. "You know he'll come back... he came back to you before, remember?"  
  
'I been waitin' on you for a long time'  
  
She pulled out a bottle of wine, and poured a little into a glass.  
  
"You'll be fine," she murmured, taking a sip; she felt a recognizable pang in her heart. "He's just... busy... you'll see him tomorrow..."  
  
She heard a faint knock at the door, and stood up to answer it.  
  
'Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine'  
  
She opened the door, only to see Ray.  
  
"Hey Mariah," he murmured, walking in without an invitation. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," Mariah mumbled, closing the door. "Why are you-" he cut her off with a kiss, and she didn't fight him... she thought he was Tyson... three nights is to long...  
  
'I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights'  
She lay on her bed in the aftermath of the night, thinking about the crime that she made...  
  
"God, what did I do?" she asked herself, tears streaming down her face as she hugged herself tightly. She turned her face to look at the picture of him on her bedside table...  
  
She had pulled his hair tie out, and pushed him onto the ground, whipped out her camera, and told him to smile. He turned out looked completely adorable; she couldn't help but smile herself...  
  
But the smile quickly turned to a frown, when she, once again, remembered what had happened... she quickly took the picture, and put it into the drawer.  
  
'I put your picture away'  
  
She took once last longing look at the picture as she closed the drawer, wondering, what did he do every night? Why didn't he come and see her? Where was he right now?  
  
"I shouldn't be worrying," she whispered, her form shaking from the soon-to- come sobs. "He would never forgive me..."  
  
'I wonder where you been'  
  
She hastily closed the drawer, not wanting to see him adorable face at the moment, knowing it would only bring more guilt...  
  
'I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him'  
  
She looked out of the window, only to see the first rays or sunlight just starting to peak through; sitting up quickly, she started to get dressed, waking up Ray.  
  
"Hey Mariah?" he questioned groggily. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting ready to go out." She practically hissed at him. "You'd better get up to, because I don't want you prancing around my temporary home while I'm out."  
  
"Sure thing," and he started to get ready to leave as well.  
  
Soon they were ready to leave, and Mariah contemplated on whether of not to take his picture out...  
  
'I put your picture away'  
  
She chose against it...  
  
'I wonder where you been'  
  
She looked at Ray, and remembered why she didn't want to again... sighing; she started out the door, Ray trailing behind her.  
  
'I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him'  
  
They took the elevator down, Ray trying to talk to her the entire time, but her mind wasn't there... at least, most of the time it wasn't there...  
  
"Hey Mariah," Ray purred in her ear, hoping that he would get her attention this time. "Look, its Tyson," she snapped out of it and looked. "Looks like he's heading toward the bar..."  
  
'I saw ya yesterday with an old friend'  
(Normal POV)  
"Tyson?" Mariah asked, not sure if she should believe her eyes or not. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Mariah," was all they got in response, since his back was turned to them. Slowly, he turned to look at her. "How've you been?"  
  
'It was the same ole same "how have you been"'  
  
"I've been fine," she whispered, walking toward him; she leaned in close to his ear, so only he could hear. "I've just had to face that my world's been dark without you... hating myself over what I did..."  
  
'Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey'  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
"What ever it was," he murmured, step back just a bit. "It was most likely nothing near at bad as what I did..."  
  
He so wanted to hit himself for ever doing that in the first place... she was just, to innocent... he could remember every waking moment he had had with her...  
  
'You reminded me of brighter days'  
  
(Mariah's POV)  
All Mariah could do was hope that he would come back to her... hope he would come home...  
  
'I hoped you were comin' home to stay'  
  
She could still remember the day that he showed up at the church in White Tiger Valley, cornered her in the confession booth, and kissed her senseless... she giggled at the thought...  
  
'I was head of the church'  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
He heard her giggle, and noticed Ray... Oh god, he knew what had happened... he knew that she was attracted to Ray from the beginning, it was only fitting that he was the one who stole her away from him...  
  
"Excuse me Mariah," his voice trembled, as if he was going to cry. "I've got to get going... I hope that you and Ray have a nice time..." the last part was said softly, but he knew that she heard it...  
  
'I was off to drink you away'  
  
(Normal POV)  
He sat at the bar, thinking about her yet again... he contemplated on whether or not to get another hooker that looked vaguely like her to spend the night with him.. again...  
  
Sighing, he ordered another whisky.  
  
'I thought about you for a long time'  
  
Mariah looked up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns in his mind. The colours reminded her of his eyes...  
  
She sat up on her bed, reached over to the phone, and ordered some room service...  
  
'Can't seem to get you off my mind'  
  
"I just don't understand," he breathed, resting his head on the counter. "Why do men need some hooker to 'relieve' themselves..."  
  
"I don't understand either," he looked up, only to see the bartender give him a wide toothed grin. "What the matter laddie? Women trouble? Lemme guess, some hooker if getting in the way of you and your girl?"  
  
All Tyson could do was nod.  
  
'I can't understand why we're living life this way'  
  
Mariah scrambled around for some money to give the person as a tip, rummaging through drawers... she stumbled across his picture...  
  
'I found your picture today'  
  
Tyson blinked at what the bartender said, not understanding a word of it. He felt around his pockets for some money to give the guy, and pulled out a piece of paper...  
  
"Who that?" the bartender asked, looking at the picture. "She your girl?" Tyson nodded. "Well then, you're a fool to let that one get away; she's a keeper." The bartender looked away for a moment, and when he looked back, all that was there was way to much money for two whiskies... he smiled. "Thanks laddie."  
  
'I swear I'll change my ways'  
  
Mariah dialed his number yet again, praying that he'd pick up...  
  
"Hello?" it wasn't Tyson...  
  
Sighing, she hung up, not bothering to say hello back...  
  
'I just called to say I want you to come back home'  
  
Tyson bolted up the stairs, knowing by heart which room was her's...  
  
When he got there, he saw a boy with a trolley getting ready to knock at the door...  
  
"Wait!" he called, and the boy stopped, and turned to look at him.  
  
'I found your picture today'  
  
Mariah sat down, almost crying... he would never know...  
  
She heard the knock at the door, and half heartedly got up to answer it.  
  
'I swear I'll change my ways'  
  
Tyson waited nervously at the door, waiting for her to answer... his wallet was a lot lighter because of it too...  
  
"Who is it?" he heard her glum voice from the other side of the door call. He smiled.  
  
'I just called to say I want you to come back home'  
  
"Room service," she heard someone call back. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't recognize it... sighing, she opened the door...  
  
Who ever it was, Mariah didn't get a chance to see him, because he immediately pulled her into a kiss... but she didn't need to see him, to know it was Tyson...  
  
'I just called to say, I love you come back home' 


End file.
